Talk:Season 5
Why aren't PBS Kids Sprout isn't airing season 5 anymore? -- Rodney October 15th 2009 I know right. Everyday i watch the old Barney seasons on Sprout, and it sucks that they skip Season 5 nowadays. How could they do this to a good Barney season? -- 01:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) They play Seasons 1-3 and Seasons 7-9 more than they need to. My suggestion: Get more classic episodes to play and play the newer ones less (Hey, it worked for Sesame Street on Sprout. In addition, HIT owns most of Sprout). -- SonicHOG 02:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh by the way, is the Barney episode "Five Kinds Of Fun" from Season 5? I'm just wondering cause I dont quite remember. -- 02:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Um... "Five Kinds of Fun" is from Season 6. Although I have some episodes from season five like "The One and Only You", "A Very Special Mouse", and season 4 episodes like "First Day of School", "We've Got Rhythm", "Tick Tock Clocks" (has the beginning), "Let's Bulid Together", "It's Tradition", "Easy Brezzy Day", and "Let's Eat", that I recoreded back in 2005 or 2006. -- Rodney 10:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Can you upload them please? -- 17:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) One problem I'm not uploading the episodes on Youtube because Hit Entertainment will "served" me and I don't want to get suspended. -- Rodney 01:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah good point. Where are you going to upload them? Oh I almost forgot, do you also have some season 6 episodes like "Ready Set Go", "How Does Your Garden Grow", & "You've Got To Have Art"? -- 22:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't have season 6 epiosdes like "How Does Your Graden Grow", "Ready Set Go", and "You've Got to Have Art". I also have another Season 4 episode "Play Ball!". For those three Ed on Youtube already posted it. -- Rodney 05:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I know, but i was wondering if someone had the full episode of "How Does Your Garden Grow?" -- 01:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The episodes "Barney's Band", "Colors All Around", "A Very Special Mouse", & "A Package Of Friendship" should've been released on home video. 00:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I also think there should've been 2 more episodes for this season. One called "A Big Parade Of Numbers" @, and another one called "I Love The Holidays" +. @ would've been a remake of Season 2's "Having Tens Of Fun", with the return of Mr. Tenagain. The song list would've been: #Barney Theme Song #It's A Great Day! #It's A Great Day For Counting #A Hunting We Will Go #Hello, Goodbye #I Can Laugh #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers And Toes #Number Limbo #The Fishing Song #Find The Numbers In Your House #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You + would've been another episode about christmas. (Later being a bonus episode for the Season 6 video "Barney's Night Before Christmas"). The song list would've been: #Barney Theme Song #I Love The Holidays #Deck The Halls #O Christmas Tree #Susie Snowflake #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow #Winter's Wonderful #Winter Wonderland #Frosty The Snowman #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRR! #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Over The River And Through The Woods #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bell Rock #Jingle Bells #We Wish You A Merry Christmas #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, Chip, Linda, Kristen, Robert, Curtis, Kim, Santa Clause, & Mrs. Clause. I also think there should've been 2 more home videos for this season called "Barney's 4 Seasons Of Fun" @, and another one called "Barney's Colors And Shapes" * (not to be confused with the 2 pack edition.) (For @, the song list would've been) #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #B.J.'s Song #I Just Can't Wait #Rain, Rain Go Away #The Raindrop Song #If All The Raindrops #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #The Rainbow Song #Mister Sun #The Sun #It's A Fun Fun Sunny Day! #What A Baseball Day! #He Waded In The Water #If I Lived Under The Sea #The Fall Song #I Like Autumn #The Barney Bag #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow #Winter Wonderland #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRR! #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #The Weather Riddle Song #I Just Can't Wait (Reprise) #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, B.J., Curtis, Chip, Emily, Robert, Danny, & Kim. (For *, the song list would've been) #Barney Theme Song #Pop Goes The Weasel #A Hunting We Will Go #A Circle's Shape Is Round #Old Brass Wagon #The Barney Bag #My Hat It Has 3 Corners #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Shape Song #Painting The Shapes #Apples And Bananas #My Yellow Blankey #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Little Boy Blue #My Jeans Are Always Blue #Wave The Flags #Colors Make Me Happy #Colors All Around #Mix A Color #The Rainbow Song #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Keesha, Steven, Jeff, Kristen, & Kim. 01:19, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I think "Circle of Friends," "Colors All Around," "Seven Days a Week," "A Royal Welcome," and "First Things First!," should of been released on home video. March 18th 2011.